Adicciones y Vicios 3x3
by Lady Yuu
Summary: 3 temas con las adicciones humanas más fuertes: sexo, alcohol, tabaco. Un trío entre Rusia/Lituania/Estados Unidos. Así que más o menos saben cual es el rating.
1. Tabaco

_**Está tabla fue hecha para la comunidad de Jouxatrois de LiveJournal que consiste en 3 temas de una tabla llamada Adicciones. Así que se habla de tabaco, sexo y alcohol. Bajo su responsabilidad. **_

_**El trío es Rusia/Lituania/Estados Unidos**_

**Resumen:** Un día de descanso en casa de Alfred.

/

**Tema 1 Tabaco**

**Fin de semana**

A Toris le gustaba el clima templado de la casa de Alfred. Se podía aspirar con tranquilidad el suave aroma del viento y la primavera. Tanta calma lo hacía quedarse dormido por las tardes, cosa que evitaba por sus deberes. Los fines de semana, Alfred regularmente se quedaba en casa y miraba la televisión a pierna suelta en el sofá. No faltaba helado, papas, soda, hamburguesas y para terminar, un buen tabaco.

— Señor, podía apagar por favor su cigarro— pidió Toris de manera cortes al americano— sabe…— tosió ligeramente— disculpe si es una molestia.

Había terminado sus deberes temprano y Alfred lo invitó a ver una película.

— Nada de eso Toris— Alfred apagó el cigarro de buena manera— ¿en casa de Rusia no fuman?

— ¿Eh?— Toris brincó al oír el nombre— pues, no que yo sepa. Algunas veces Natasha lo hace pero a escondidas de su hermana mayor.

— Tal vez es una mala costumbre mía, pero una comida sabe mejor con un cigarro al final— dijo sonriendo.

— Yo no quiero interrumpir sus costumbres, pero si puede hacerlo en un sitio cerrado, además, también será mejor para su salud dejarlo— hay estaba de nuevo Toris, con sus consejos moralistas y la sonrisa amable.

Alfred asintió con cierta resignación y pesadez. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón. La película estaba por terminar. Toris seguía atentó a la pantalla que no se percató de el brazo travieso del americano que pasaba por su espalda hasta rodearlo.

El lituano se asustó al sentir el contacto y miró con timidez a Alfred. El film seguía andando. Estaba un poco acostumbrado a ciertas demostraciones de afecto del americano. Aunque eso no le impedía sentirse acorralado o en ocasiones sentirse intimidado. Desde que llegó a su casa, todo transcurrió normal, hasta que al ruso se le ocurrió decir aquello de: "Es mi ex"

Alfred mal interpretó todo el contenido de esa palabra, o tal vez no. El asunto, es que Alfred comenzó a sentir curiosidad de aquella relación que tenía o tuvo con el soviético. Después de una serie de preguntas insistentes y subidas de tono. El pobre Toris confesó la verdad. La relación sadomasoquista con Ivan, el afecto o las migajas le daba algunas veces. Se atrevió a mostrarle las cicatrices en la espalda. Todo aquello le resultó entre sorprendente y excitante. Claro, él estaba ajeno a todo ese mundo de perversiones y seguía las reglas al pie. Arthur jamás hubiera permitido un golpe o algo extremo. Ivan era un genio en lo que cabía, un sucio y condenado genio que le importaba poco o nada lo que los demás pensaran de él.

Así que Toris no tenía más remedio que acceder a los caprichos de Alfred de la misma manera que con Ivan, pero sin violencia. Después de todo estaba en su casa, trabajaba para él. Alfred era ahora el amo. Uno bueno y delicado. Por lo menos no le pegaba, aunque había otros detalles a los que se tenía que acostumbrar. Como el sabor de sus besos a tabaco y soda. Justo como en ese momento que terminó la cinta. Alfred se lanzó al lituano con un beso apasionado. Sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse de la ropa y acariciar el delicado pero atlético cuerpo de Toris.

— Te gusta, ¿cierto?— preguntó Alfred quitándose la camisa.

Toris le regaló una sonrisa afirmativa. No era malo, siempre se preocupaba por su placer y jamás vio sangre en la sabanas. Aunque ese maldito sabor a tabaco no desaparecía de los besos. Quiso decirle, pero temía romper la atmósfera, con lo que le costaba a Alfred empezar.

Ya estaban desnudos en el sofá, las piernas de Toris rodeaban las caderas de Alfred quien estimulaba con dos de sus dedos la entrada delicada del lituano. Seguía besándolo en el cuerpo y la boca. Toris trataba de aguantar lo desagradable que era ese sabor y el aroma que se había pegado a sus manos y el cabello rubio.

El placer ejercido por las caricias de Alfred, mando la mente de Toris con sus quejas a otra parte y sólo se dedicó a disfrutar. Abrazó al rubio y besó su mejilla, sus manos. Una especie de agradecimiento. Nada mejor pudo pasarle que haber escapado de las garras del ruso. Lo hacía olvidarse de ese crudo pasado, pero también de sus hermanos. En los que evitaba no pensar para no hacer pesada su estadía en América.

Después de una hora, Toris se quedó boca abajo sobre el sillón, cubriendo sus caderas con la camisa de Alfred. Mientras esté salía a la terraza a fumar otro cigarrillo.

— No entiende— murmuró Toris haciendo una rabieta— odio ese sabor y el aroma es tan…— intentó decirle lo desagradable que eran sus besos con sabor a tabaco, pero como siempre, se quedo calladito. Resignando y aguantando como en casa de Rusia; eso era más malo, pues parecía que no había diferencia pese a la confianza que existía entre él y USA.

Gracias por leer y cualquier coment ya saben, libres de hacerlo, error de dedo, gramatical, sintaxis, comas, caníbales de letras


	2. Alcohol

_**Resumen: **__**Uno de esos días en los que el ruso se pone bien ebrio y como todo borracho se pone agresivo, loco y melancólico, desgraciadamente Lituania siempre paga las consecuencias. Un acontecimiento importante y menciones de la historia rusa.**_

/

**Tema 2 Alcohol**

**5 de Marzo**

— Ebrio, de nuevo está ebrio— entró Edward a su habitación dando un portazo. Lucía molesto. Lanzó a la mesa un fólder y fue directo a su cama.

— Bueno, ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados— comentó Toris.

— Espero no se ponga pesado. Alguien debería prohibirles el vodka a estos rusos. Las calles están llenas de borrachos, lo peor es que nosotros tenemos que limpiar las calles.

Edward estaba cansado para discutir. Llamó a Ravis y le aconsejó no salir. Casi era media noche. Preparados para dormir hasta que Ivan llamó a Toris desde el otro lado de la puerta. Abrió sin esperar respuesta. El soviético llevaba una botella en la mano, estaba completamente desaliñado, con el cabello desacomodado.

— ¡Estás huyendo de mí Toris!— gritó Ivan al verlo. Estaba sentado al borde de su cama. Enseguida antes de que hiciera más escándalo, salió con él al pasillo. Sus hermanos sólo miraron como desaparecía tras cerrar la puerta.

— Para nada, señor. Pensé que no me necesitaba, así que regresé a mi habitación— Toris trataba de sonar lo más amable y servicial que podía.

— No te creo— respondió irritado Ivan. Dio un golpe en el estómago al lituano que lo dobló del dolor— mentiroso… bésame los pies y quizá te perdone.

Toris escupió sangre. Salían lágrimas de la impotencia. Siempre era así que cada vez que se ponía ebrio. No controlaba su forma de beber y siempre él tenía que sufrir las consecuencias. No tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Lamió las botas sucias de Ivan.

— Aún sigo molesto— dijo y con el pie que Toris había lamido le dio una patada en el rostro. Se hinchó su mejilla y quedó su ojo derecho morado. Toris trataba de soportar el dolor. No quería quejarse y que sus hermanos escucharan o vieran su humillación— levántate…— ordenó Ivan.

De pie frente al imponente ruso, no levantó la cara. Con una mano cubría la herida en su ojo. Le ardía el estómago.

— Bebe conmigo— ofreció la botella de vodka. Toris no se negó, y le dio un trago— más, más… acábatela, luego iras por más— exigió, estaba sonriendo.

El cuerpo de Ivan se tambaleaba ligeramente, su mirada no era fija, se desviaba descuidadamente. Reía al ver a Toris tratar de acabarse la botella. Su rostro se distorsionaba por el sabor del agua ardiente que quemaba su garganta. Al ver el líquido extinguido condujo a Toris a su habitación por más vodka.

En el camino, Ivan silbaba una melodía alegre. Por la ventana Toris veía al pueblo ruso divirtiéndose en las calles. No había diferencia con Ivan, sobre todo porque el pueblo lituano era siempre sobajado a ser sus criados. Vio su andar pausado y torpe, con suerte caería dormido y todo terminaría. Así que con esa esperanza caminó delante de él para abrirle la puerta a la recamara. Buscó el vodka y lo entregó a Ivan. El ruso sonrió y empezó a beber. Mientras no tuviera la idea que Toris lo acompañara todo pasaría rápido.

— Toma otra botella y bebe conmigo. No me gusta tomar sólo… no hoy ¿Por qué, sabes que día es hoy?

— No señor, lo siento.

— Un día como hoy mataron a Stanlin. ¿Sabes quien era Stanlin?— Toris asintió, como no lo iba a recordar sí por culpa de ese jefe paranoico, Ivan se convirtió en un ser más cruel— lo mataron los que creía eran sus amigos. Yo no sabía nada…— Ivan dio un tragó profundo a la botella, se dejo caer en un sofá y continuó contando con amargura la historia de traición y muerte de su antiguo jefe— siempre me decía, no confíes en nadie Roshiya, todos son unos jodidos traidores. Ni en tus hermanas… Bebe Toris no te veo— con repulsión bebió de otra botella— así que no dudo que un día tu me traiciones igual. Sí lo haces, asegúrate de matarme, porque sino…— la mirada que le dedico Ivan en ese momento, no era igual a ninguna otra, no supo si fue el alcohol, el ambiente o la amargura en su corazón, pero fue tan aterradora que necesito de un tragó para calmar su miedo— me vengaré y no sabes de que forma…

Ivan empezó a cerrar los ojos, la botella cayó de su mano. Toris estaba salvado. El gigante soviético se había quedado dormido. Buscó una manta para cubrirlo. Recogió la botella y junto con la que el tenía las colocó en un buró. Antes de salir, suspiró aliviado. Hecho un vistazo por última vez, el ruso empezó a roncar. No entendía como después de lo que le hizo y las cosas perversas que le dijo, podía seguir sintiendo lástima por él.

/

_**Notas/Advertencias: Use un dato histórico el 5 de Marzo que es la muerte de un personaje importante en la historia rusa.**_


	3. Sexo

_**Resumen: Ivan y Alfred como siempre discutían al terminar una junta, Toris los detuvo, aunque terminó en una situación comprometedora.**_

_**Advertencias: yaoi, lemon, trio.**_

_**Espero que les guste lo que leen. Cualquier cosa, detalle, etc, ya saben, es bienvenido ^^**_

/

**Después de la Junta**

Trató de detener a Alfred e Iván de una de sus constantes discusiones. Para su mala suerte no había nadie cerca en la bodega de utensilios que lo pudiera ayudar. Todos se habían marchado. Toris se desesperó, ninguno lo escuchaba. Buscó muchas maneras de detenerlos: desde usar la fuerza, buscar ayuda o dejar que se mataran; ninguna lo convencía y no era su estilo.

Iván estaba a punto de soltar un golpe a Alfred cuando mencionó el viaje a la luna con tono de burla. El lituano se lanzó sobre Iván y lo besó profundamente. El ruso consternado bajó los brazos, miró a Toris. Alfred estaba asombrado. Ivan lo abrazó.

― No podías esperar a llegar a casa. A caso te excita verme enojado. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

El lituano se sonrojó, trato de disculparse y explicar lo que hizo. Iván no lo dejó hablar y le dio otro beso sin importarle la presencia de Alfred, esperaba que se marchara pero no fue así. Toris estaba avergonzado no quería que el norteamericano lo viera en esa situación, tenía una reputación y respeto delante de él que esto lo ensuciaba todo. Iván desabotonó la camisa del muchacho y metió la mano por debajo hasta acariciar una tetilla y con la otra la entre pierna. Alfred seguía sin dar crédito. Iván también lo notó, así como algo más que su admiración.

— ¿Te gusta mirar Alfred? Qué aburrido… mirar no trae ningún placer, es mejor hacerlo que verlo― Alftred se avergonzó.

Pudo haberse marchado y dejarlos a solas, pero no podía, sentía lo mismo o quizá más y un poco de curiosidad.

Mientras Ivan atendía el cuerpo de Toris que respondió al instante, a merced de lo que hiciera el ruso con él, aprovechó. Ordenó a Toris al oído: _Haz sentir bien a Alfred_.

Al cabo de unos minutos Toris tenía en su boca el miembro del americano mientras Ivan lo tomaba por detrás y movía sus caderas con fuerza. Alfred sólo gemía y acariciaba el cabello castaño de Toris. Era tan erótica su mirada y la lengua lasciva que recorría su erección. Estaba a punto de correrse.

A decir verdad se estaba acostumbrado. El dolor en su trasero había pasado y la lengua de Alfred era hábil. Dejo de preguntarse como terminó en medio de esa situación tan… caliente. Durante las dos horas siguientes hizo cosas que nunca se había imaginado. Por lo menos Ivan y Alfred no estaban discutiendo. Hasta que Ivan tuvo la genial idea de demostrarle a Alfred que él era mejor amante. Incluso en el sexo tenían que competir.

Alfred tomó las piernas de Toris y las colocó alrededor de su cuello y comenzó con las embestidas.

— Esto no vale sino confiesas quien lo hace mejor― dijo Alfred con una sonrisa malévola que desconocía.

Su cuerpo se agitaba, no podía pensar. Qué importaba quien era el mejor, ambos lo hacían muy bien. Si decía algo, la discusión seguiría, así que su espíritu amable se limitó a decir: _No puedo… los dos son muy buenos_. Y gemía.

― Toris es muy amable, jamás lo dirá― aseguró Iván.

Finalmente luego de tres vueltas más y seis orgasmos, todo terminó. Toris se vistió de prisa. No miraba a nadie. Acomodó su corbata y esperaba que los dos se marcharan rápido. Sentía tanta vergüenza.

― Yo en verdad quiero saber quién es el mejor― Alfred insistió, tomó del brazo a Toris con esa mirada perversa que sólo le dedicaba a sus enemigos. El lituano sintió miedo.

Miró a Iván que tenía su misma expresión malévola. Una incomodidad extraña lo dominó. Usualmente no se enojaba, pero lo que había sucedido lo llevo al límite, así que sin comprender lo que iba a decir, habló:

― Si tanto quieren saber quién es el mejor. ¡Por qué no lo hacen entre ustedes y me dejan en paz!— los apartó de su camino, abrió la puerta, lo escucharon hablar por el pasillo muy molesto— yo tengo la culpa por ser buena persona. ¡Cuando voy a entender que debo dejar de ser así!— se detuvo― es inútil, ya me siento mal de sólo pensar así. ¡Lo siento mucho América-san, Rusia-san, no puedo decidirme!― gritó y corrió por los pasillos hasta la salida.

Iván sonrió mientras miraba a Alfred.

― Cuando quieras la revancha me avisas. Aun tengo secretos que no conoces― Susurró el ruso y se marchó dejando a Alfred con la duda.

/

_**Con esto se terminan los temas, ya saben cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc, benvenuti **_

_**Besitos **_


End file.
